iAm in a Love Triangle
by Gabsikle
Summary: It's the iCarly gang's senior year of High School and Freddie is seeing both of his friends. When they both find out, who will Freddie chose? And will she forgive him for betraying her? Some Creddie, but it'll end Seddie. Hope you don't mind the spoiler.
1. Chapter 1

**Spoiler alert! This will end in Seddie. **

**OK. Hope you people like it. **

Chapter One: How it all Started

**Freddie:**

I can't believe I got myself into this mess. Well, I _am _enjoying it. I'm a guy after all. What eighteen year old guy wouldn't want to be dating two girls at the same time? Well, dating one and messing around with the other. I'm allowed to have fun my senior year of high school, right? So why is this bothering me? It's because the two girls are my best friends. And neither of them know that I'm seeing the other. Sam and I agreed to keep our little affair a secret because people would rag on us like crazy if they knew. Carly and I agreed to hide it because we didn't want to upset Sam-I just didn't want Sam to kick my ass. I guess I should mention how this all started.

The Sam thing started in June. Right after our junior year. All three of us were at the movies seeing some chick flick Carly really wanted to see. Sam kept cracking jokes the entire time. We were both laughing hysterically. The entire theater was shushing us and Carly was giving us the dirtiest looks. Sam got up to get more popcorn-her third bag. I wouldn't have been able to handle that movie without Sam, so I went with her. We made fun of the terrible acting in the movie and, of course, Sam made fun of me a bit. We walked back to our theater but didn't go in. We just stood outside eating the popcorn. I should have known that something was up when she actually let me have some popcorn. I don't exactly remember how, but we ended up kissing after talking about some mushing scene in the movie. All of a sudden we were in a stall in the men's bathroom. God, making out with her was amazing. She does this thing where she nibbles on my lower lip, which gets me _very _excited in the pants. It was getting really hot and heavy when Sam got a text from Carly.

"Shit," she said after reading it. "Carly's wondering where we are."

"Um... What're we going to tell her?"

"That we were playing video games to get away from that lame movie."

"OK. Sounds good."

We got back into our seats. I felt this electricity between us during the rest of the movie. My heart would beat faster whenever we accidently touched.

After the movie, we hung out at Carly's for awhile. It ended up getting late so me and Sam left. But Sam didn't head off to the elevator. Instead, she pushed me up against my door and began kissing me again. When she pulled away she said, "We should really do this again sometime, Freddork."

"I'd love to," I said without hesitation.

She giggled. "I guess I'll pay you a visit tomorrow night then," she said and ruffled my hair.

After a month of messing around, we ended up taking each other's virginity. It was awesome! And she seemed to enjoy it too. I was very proud of myself.

Anyway, all this is still going on.

So, school started and Homecoming quickly snuck up on us. Carly got depressed that no one asked her, which I think was a lie. Guys ask her out all the time. I said I'd go with her. I asked Sam if she was cool with it later that day and she said, "Why would I care? It's your life. You have fun at the lame dance."

I went to the dance with Carly. She looked beautiful and we had lots of fun. After the dance, I walked her to her door and she gave me a light kiss on the lips. I had been waiting for that moment ever since I met her. But I must say that it was very anticlimactic.

"I think we should date, Freddie," she said to me.

"Um...OK? But can we not tell Sam? It might get a little awkward if she knows."

"You're right. It'll be our little secret." She kissed me again and went into her apartment.

Now it's mid-January and a new semester. And I'm stuck in a fucked up love triangle with my two best friends.

**Sam:**

I'm afraid I may be in love with a nerd. And not just any nerd. Freddie Benson. It all started that magical night in June. We were at a lame-ass girly movie that Carly picked out. I was joking around the whole time and made Freddie laugh. I found out that I like making that little dork laugh. Eventually I couldn't take the movie anymore, so I went to get more popcorn. Freddie came with me. We got the popcorn and ate it outside the theater instead of actually going back in. I let Freddie have some because I wanted to soften him up for when I made my move. I kissed him. We made our way to the men's room-trashy, I know-and continued the lip action there. What was going on in Freddie's pants let me know he was enjoying it as much as I was. His hands were all over my boobs when Carly texted me. I was so pissed off that it had to end. While we watched the rest of the movie, I made sure that I "accidently" touched Freddie several times. Later, when we left Carly's place, I couldn't take it anymore, so I kissed him. I was so happy when he agreed that we should do it again.

In July I let him pop my cherry. I've heard girls say that it hurts really bad and is awkward the first time, but that wasn't true for me. There was no pain and it felt so natural. And damn that boy is good in bed.

When he went to Homecoming with Carly, I was really jealous. I didn't let him know since we're not really serious. I mean, no one knows about us. But I shouldn't be jealous. Him and Carly are just friends after all.

And now I may be in love with him. Kill me now.

**Carly:**

I turned down so many invites to Homecoming so I could go with Freddie. But her never stepped up and asked me like I thought he would. So I pretended that no one asked me and was really depressed about it. I wanted to go with him so bad. I don't know why, but since July I've been strangely attracted to him. And I decided that I was going to make him my boyfriend.

I had such a good time at the dance. He was funny and complimented me a lot. When he walked me to my door, I just _had _to kiss him. He looked really confused after the kiss. it was so cute. Luckily, I managed to convince him to date me. I did a little dance of joy when I got back into my apartment. It sucks that we have to keep it a secret though. But he was right. It may make things weird with Sam having two of her friends dating each other and all.

But that's not the only thing that bothers me. Freddie refuses to move ahead physically. It's very frustrating. It's just because he respects me so much though. At least that's what he tells me. But I plan on changing that. I'm going to make him make that leap physically.

**I hope this was semi-good. Please feel free to comment. And let me know if you want more. :D**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: It's All Routine

**Sam:**

I left study hall after sitting there for ten minutes. I had to tell the stupid teacher I was going to the bathroom, which I do everyday. See, Freddie and I have a nice little schedule. Everyday at school we meet in the storage closet on the second floor during third period for a five minute make out session. Freddie didn't really want to do it. He thinks I should actually do my homework during study hall so I don't fail, but whatever.

I got to our meeting place before Freddie as usual. I kneeled down and picked the lock. I felt hands on my shoulders then hit the dude in the stomach with my elbow.

"Ow! Why'd you do that, Sam?" Freddie whined.

"Maybe if you hadn't have snuck up on me it wouldn't have happened."

He squinted at me. "You knew it was me?"

"Duh." I stood up and opened the door. "Ladies first." He walked in and I followed. I closed the door, pushed him against the wall, and went at it. I couldn't help it. The nerd drives me wild. I can never resist him.

"Jesus, Sam," he said when I pulled away to breathe. "You miss me that much?"

It was true, but I couldn't tell him that. As far as he knew, we weren't serious. "You wish," I said instead of the truth.

He laughed then poked me in the stomach and said, "You missed me, you missed me, you missed me!" in a teasing tone.

"Shut up you nub!" I punched his arm.

"Hey. You know what would be fun?" he asked.

"We are _not _doing the nasty in a storage closet, Frederly." He asked to every other time we had out little meeting.

"Aw! Come on! It's one of my fantasies."

"You're such a little perv. Plus, we only have four minutes left."

"I can be finished in time."

I laughed. "That's not something to be proud of. Now shut up and kiss me."

**Freddie:**

"See ya, Fredward," Sam said to me after the alarms on our phones went off telling us our five minutes were up.

After she closed the door, I sat on the floor and allowed myself to...recover. I didn't want to walk into class being "excited." once I knew I was safe, I left the closet and walked back to my class with a skip in my step. I'm glad Sam and I agreed to have a little meeting everyday. We weren't in any classes together, so the only time I got to see her was at our meeting, at lunch, at iCarly stuff, and when I tutor her on the weekdays.

I walked back into my AP English class-which Carly happened to be in as well-and took my seat next to Carly. I felt a little bad that I was hooking up with Sam just a few seconds ago, while Carly was sitting there patiently waiting for my return. She passed me a note that said, _I missed you _and had a little heart drawn on it. I had to keep myself from rolling my eyes.

Carly can be a little clingy. Every time I saw her for our secret dates, she would hug me tightly, grab my hand, and force me to cuddle with her. And she gets pissed when I don't make out with her, or when we begin to make out and I stop her. I don't know why, but I never want to go far with her. It's insane. Carly's a beautiful girl, but I just...don't want to. Then the bitch always tries to pressure me to do more.

The bell rang, signaling class was over, and it was time for lunch. I was excited to see Sam again.

**Carly:**

I made sure that I sat next to Freddie at lunch. I was glad that I beat Sam. She ends up sitting next to him most of the time. I watch Freddie as he and Sam talked about some movie they watched the day before.

"Wait," I said. "Shouldn't you guys be doing work during the tutoring time?" I never understood why Freddie agreed to tutor Sam. She must have threatened him.

"I need background noise when I do work," Sam told me.

"She actually does better with background noise," Freddie said. "But it _still _distracts her." He knocked Sam's tray playfully.

I don't like that Sam gets to spend so much time with Freddie. I tried to get Freddie to let me sit in on the tutoring sessions-I said I could help-but he wouldn't let me. He said I would distract Sam even more. I guess that's true, but it still bothered me. And I get jealous pretty easily. But I know nothing would ever happen between Sam and Freddie. I just wish that we could tell Sam about us being a couple, but Freddie always refuses whenever I bring it up.

I put my hand on Freddie's leg. He pushed my hand off. Why is it that he always does that?

**Freddie: **

After school, my Sam and Carly routine continued. Sam and I said good-bye to Carly, then headed into my apartment.

"You guys got any ham?" Sam asked while heading into my kitchen. "What the hell is this?" she said when she discovered the lock my mom put on the fridge.

"My mom did that yesterday. And don't ask me to open it. She didn't give me the combination."

"Why would she do something so insane?"

"She was tired of you eating all our food," I informed her. I went over to her and patted her head. "But don't worry, I have a secret stash of Fat Cakes in my room for you."

"Aw! You know me so well, Fredlina," she said, kissed my forehead, then ran to my room. I smiled than followed her.

"Where are the Fat Cakes?" she asked me.

I walked over to my jewelry box-my mom wanted a girl-and I unlocked it. I threw a pack of Fat Cakes at her. She caught it then threw herself happily onto my bed.

"Do you want the t.v. today? Or music?"

She thought for a moment. "Music."

I turned on the music then joined her on my bed. It's a good thing my mom trusts me with a girl in my room-even though she's always at work when I tutor Sam-because the I'd never have time alone with Sam. We work on her homework for an hour then we had some fun times under the covers. We laid there for a bit with her in my arms. I like just holding her. It happens rarely.

Sam sighed. "We should go to Carly's to rehearse for iCarly."

I agreed. We got up, got dressed, the left. After the rehearsal would be Carly time.

**Carly:**

Sam was finally gone.

"Let's watch a movie," I said happily to Freddie.

"OK," he said as he plopped down into one of the bean bag chairs in the iCarly studio. We always have our little dates up there since Spencer isn't allowed to know either.

I put in a cute romantic comedy and sat in his lap. Since he didn't put his hands around me, I did it for him. Mid-movie I began to kiss him, but as usual he pulled away before it got too intense. I got off his lap, stood in front of him, and removed my shirt.

He looked at me like I was crazy and said, "What are you doing?"

"I'm telling you I'm ready to take our relationship to the next level." I began to take off my pants, but he told me to stop. "Why?" I whined.

"Um... I'm not ready for that yet."

"You're a guy. Of course you are." It's sweet that he doesn't want to move too fast-unlike the other guys I've dated-but it's getting really frustrating. "I want you to be my first, Freddie."

"Stop trying to pressure me." He looked at me for a little while then said, "I'm gonna leave before you do something you'll regret." Then he left me standing there all by myself in a bra and undone pants. I sat down on the floor and glared at the door.

**Geeze. That was long. So... Tell me what you all think. I'll accept criticism with great appreciation. **


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Valentine

**Carly: **

How can I get Freddie to go farther with me? I was half naked and barely got a reaction out of him. Have I been doing something wrong? Why hasn't he tried to get into my pants? We've been dating since September. Well, tomorrow is Valentine's Day. I'll have to try again.

"Hey, Carly," Freddie said to me. I flashed him a bright smile.

"I can't wait for tomorrow," I told him. "You get my gift yet?"

"Huh?" he looked confused.

"It's Valentine's Day tomorrow." I can't believe he forgot. I've had his gift ready for weeks. What is his problem.

"Oh yeah. Don't worry. I got you something great."

"OK. Good."

"How goes it?" Sam said as she came up to us.

"Nothing really," I said. "You have any plans for Valentine's Day tomorrow?"

She smirked a Freddie. "Not really," she said. "What about you two?"

"Nothing," I said a little too quickly and my voice squeaked a bit.

"I'm not really doing anything either," Freddie said with a smile.

The bell for first period rang.

"See ya. Carls. Frednub," Sam said and kicked him in the shin.

"Blonde she-devil!" Freddie screamed and walked away without saying bye to me.

**Freddie:**

Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit. I completely forgot about stupid Valentine's Day. I've been so busy juggling the two girls that it slipped my mind. I had to go out and buy last minute gifts for both of them.

Third period came by so quickly. I walked to our meeting place and saw that Sam had just finished picking the lock. Damn. Her bad girl ways are so hot. I leaned against the wall and said, "Hey."

She laughed in my face. "Stop trying to act all cool, Fredward. You can't pull it off." She grabbed my hand and pulled me into the closet. "So..." she said. "Are we, like, exchanging gifts or whatever for Valentine's?" She looked a little embarrassed to be asking the question.

"Well, yeah," I said. "I mean, we've been doing whatever it is we're doing for a long time. It only makes sense." And it does make sense. Too bad I forgot to get her a gift. I'll get her something great to make up for it.

She let out a breath of relief. "Good. Because I already got you a stupid gift. I didn't want to look like an ass giving you a gift when you didn't get me one.

"Don't worry, dear, you'll love your gift," I said and ran a hand through her hair.

She punched my chest. 'i can't believe you called me dear, you nub," she said then kissed me.

**Sam:**

I practically danced into study hall. Not only did Freddie call me dear, but he basically said we're a couple. And, yeah, we're a secret couple, but still, he said we're a couple! I was so happy I almost let him screw me in the closet. Maybe he feels the same way I feel about him. That would be wonderful. Freddie being in love with me. Whodathunklit. Me hoping that dork is in love with me.

I need to get something sexy to wear for tomorrow.

The bell rang. I looked down at my notebook and saw that I drew a bunch of hearts and wrote _Freddie and Sam Forever_ and _Mrs. Samantha Benson. _God, I'm way too far gone.

**Freddie:**

I was at the grocery store with my mom. I saw a box of chocolates and grabbed it for Carly.

"Freddie, why are you getting Valentine candy?" my mom asked me.

"Um... So I don't feel so alone on Valentine's Day?"

"Ok..."

We continued on. I was thinking about what to get Sam. Then I turned around the corner and saw it. The perfect gift for Sam. Chocolate covered bacon. I quickly snatched a packet.

"Freddie, why in the world would you want bacon covered in chocolate?"

"So Sam has a fun snack next time she comes over. Could you give me the combo so I can grab it next time she's over?"

"Sure... Just don't tell her you know it."

"I won't."

**Ms. Benson: **

Oh no. Freddie's in love with that blonde dare devil. She's too dangerous. She could break my little Freddie. In more than one way. She could break his bones and his fragile little heart.

But of course i can't forbid him from being with her. If she makes him happy, I'll just have to deal with it.

Oh god. What have they been doing in his room when he's supposed to be tutoring her?!

**Sam:**

I was in the lingerie department at the mall. I was looking at the perfect little set of underwear. I only ever wear black or white bras and my panties never match the bra. Freddie'll be surprised to see me in a sexy laced red bra and panty set.

But it's very expensive. I sighed. I have to shop lift it. There were no mall cops around. I found the security cameras and positioned myself so that the theft wouldn't be seen. I made it seem like I was looking at other things on the rack while I nonchalantly took the set off it's hanger and slipped it into my purse. The I walked out of the store.

God, I love that post-shop lifting high. It's almost as good as sex. Almost.

**Carly:**

Everything was perfect. I had candles lit in the studio and a plate of chocolate covered strawberries. Hopefully, this will be the night. The night I finally lose my virginity. I herd the elevator. Freddie walked in.

"Happy Valentine's Day," he said and handed me a box of chocolates.

"Aw. Thanks." I gave him a kiss and led him to the beanbag chairs. We sat on the same one and I cuddled up to him. I grabbed strawberry. "Here," I said while feeding it to him.

"Mmmm. Good. So we gonna watch the movie?"

"Hold up." I handed him his gift. It was wrapped in red paper with pink hearts. "Open it."

He did. "A CD. And a hundred dollar peartunes gift card. Thanks."

"The CD is a mixed CD. Lots of love songs."

He laughed. "I figured."

Suddenly, I straddled him and began to kiss him. He actually let me make out with him for awhile. But he didn't seem to be "enjoying" it. I was going to change that. I began to unbutton his shirt, but he stopped me. "No," he said to me.

"But why? It's Valentine's Day. The most romantic day of the year!The prefect time to take each other's virginity." He had a look of guilt on his face. "You're not a virgin?!"

"Shh! It's no big deal."

"Yes it is! Who was it?"

"I promised her I wouldn't tell anyone. And she's not telling anyone either."

"Do I know her?"

"Yeah."

"Tell me who it was!" I screamed while shaking his shoulders.

"No! Get over it Carly. We did it before I started my thing with you."

"I have a right to know!"

"You and I aren't sleeping together! You don't need to know!"

"I can't believe you! If you refuse to tell me, I want you out of my house!"

"Fine!" he yelled then stormed out.

I sat down on a beanbag chair and cried. He didn't even take his gifts with him.

**Freddie:**

Damn. I really upset Carly. But bitch was being irrational. If I'm not sleeping with her, she doesn't need to know who I've had sex with.

At least things will get better when Sam arrives.

I walked into my kitchen after saying hi to my mom. I went up to the fridge, unlocked it, and took out the chocolate covered bacon. I ran to my room, went in, and locked the door.

**Ms. Benson:**

He thinks I didn't see him take the chocolate covered bacon. I heard him lock the door. She's going to be sneaking into his room.

I heard him turn on music. She's either here or almost here. I'm going to pretend that nothing's happening and remember that days before Freddie noticed girls.

**Freddie:**

I heard a knock on my window. I walked over and unlocked it. "Hey Sam."

She smiled. "Hi Freddork." She crawled into my room.

"Are you wearing a skirt?" I asked in disbelief. She never wears skirts.

"Shut up!" She smacked my face. "So. We do this gift exchange thing now or later?"

"Now I guess." I handed her the bag I put her gift in.

She sat down on my bed and opened the gift. Her eyes lit up. "CHOCOLATE COVERED BACON!" She shrieked and jumped up and down on the bed.

"Shh! My mom!" I warned, but I still laughed. I'm glad I was able to make her happy.

She sat down again and ate a piece. "Oh god. It's delicious. Best gift ever!"

"I knew you'd like it. So what'd you get me?"

She smirked and stripped down to her underwear. my eyes almost popped out my my head. "Where'd you get them? I've never seen them before."

"I stole them."

"That's so hot." I joined her on the bed and gave her a kiss. "And you look really good in red."

"Thanks Frederly. I also got you something else." She reached into her purse and pulled out a little plastic card that looked like a credit card. "It's a membership to one of those little reward club thingies for your favorite tech-nerd store."

"Wow! Thanks so much. This is perfect. I've wanted one of these for awhile."

She kissed my cheek. "I know," she said with a smile.

We kissed and celebrated the most romantic day of the year they way most couples do. It was amazing.

**Took me awhile to get this one done. I hope you liked how I threw in Freddie's mom's point of view. I hope Sam didn't seem too out of character. And, yes, chocolate covered bacon actually exists. **


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Sam Finds Out

**Sam:**

I was laying on my side when I woke up. Freddie had an arm wrapped around me. I could happily wake up like this forever. I looked at the time. It was nine in the morning. I heard a knock on the door and shot up into a sitting position when I heard mom say, "Freddie! Breakfast is ready! And I'm going to be leaving for work in ten minutes! Why's your door locked?"

I smacked Freddie to wake him up. He groaned. "Tell your mom you're gonna sleep a bit longer. You had a rough night and couldn't get to sleep," I commanded in a whisper.

His eyes shot open.

"Freddie?" his mom said.

"I'm gonna stay in bed a little longer, mom. I couldn't really sleep last night."

"Tell her to save some breakfast," I wanted some food. His mom's a good cook.

"Will you save some breakfast?" he asked her.

"Sure, sweetie," she said then left us alone.

I let out a sigh of relief. "That was a close one. Why didn't you wake up when she knocked on the door, you idiot?"

"Usually she comes in and shakes me awake. I never lock my door."

"You think she suspects something?"

"Nah. She still thinks I'm her innocent little baby."

We heard the front door close. "Good. She's gone," I said. "Let's go get some breakfast." I threw on my underwear and the blue button-up long sleeved shirt Freddie wore last night. He put on his boxers and a T-shirt. I grabbed the chocolate covered bacon, and we headed off to the kitchen.

"If you're going to eat breakfast soon, why are you eating that?" he asked of me.

"Please. Your mom only made enough food for you and you'll cry like a baby if I eat more than you."

"That's so kind of you Sam."

I punched him. "Shut up."

We got to the kitchen and Freddie went to the microwave where his mom put the food to keep it warm. "Damn. That's a lot of food," Freddie said while looking at the large plate filled with scrambled eggs and bacon.

Oh shit. His mom knows.

**Freddie:**

It was the first time Sam slept over. Waking up beside her was so nice. Even though she was sitting up and smacking me awake. I watched her happily eat her food. She is just as beautiful in the morning as she is after she makes herself up. And she looks good in my shirt.

"What are you staring at, Freddifer?"

"Nothing." I was too embarrassed to tell her I was staring at her. She might laugh in my face.

We finished our food and headed back to my room.

"I should leave," she said.

"But your mom doesn't wake up until two."

"It'll take me a bit to get home and I wanna clean myself up. If I don't, she'll know I got it on with someone last night."

I laughed. "OK then."

She got fully dressed but kept my shirt on over the one she wore last night. She was crawling out the window when I asked, "Am I ever going to get that shirt back?"

"Never," she said with a smile, kissed me, and made her way down the fire escape.

My cell phone rang. I looked at who was calling and swore. It was Carly. I forgot about our fight. I answered it. "Hello?"

"Can you come over so we can talk?" she asked.

I sighed. "Sure. I'll be over in a coupe minutes."

*** *** *** *** ***

"So. What do you want to talk about?" I asked when we walked into the iCarly studio.

"I'm sorry about freaking out last night. It just bothered me that someone got to sleep with you before I did."

Oh god. She can be so selfish sometimes. "I forgive you," I told her.

"Yay!" She ran up to me and hugged me. "We should hang out tonight. I won't pressure you again. I promise."

"Sure. That sounds good."

"Eight o'clock?"

"Yeah. Eight o'clock."

**Sam:**

I put Freddie's shirt up on a hanger. The only article of clothing in my room that's not stuffed into a drawer or thrown on the floor.

Look at me. Hanging up a stupid shirt like it's some religious object. I took a bite if the chocolate covered bacon-the greatest gift I ever got. I wanted to see him again.

I texted him, asking if he wanted to hang out tonight. He said he would love to and we agreed to meet in his bedroom at seven o'clock.

**Carly:**

It was quarter to seven when Freddie called me.

"Hi!" I said happily when I answered the phone.

"Hey. Listen. I can't hang out tonight. I'm not feeling well."

"Aw. I wanted to see you."

"I know, Maybe I'll feel better tomorrow."

"OK," I said sadly.

"Bye," he said and hung up without waiting for my reply. I decided that I'd make him some soup.

**Freddie:**

I felt bad canceling on Carly, but Sam's more fun. And less annoying. Carly seemed upset, but she'll get over it.

"Hey, Fredward," Sam said while crawling through the window without even knocking.

"Just because you slept over one night doesn't mean you can just barge in," I teased.

She stuck her tongue out at me. "You're not the boss of me, Benson."

We began to watch a movie on my bed when my mom called, "Freddie! Carly's here!"

"Shit!" both Sam and I yelled.

"Hide on the fire escape," I said. I don't want her to hear what Carly might say.

We heard Carly's footsteps closing in on my door. "Too late for that," she said and dove under my bed.

This could only end badly.

Carly walked in. "Hi, Freddie." She tried to kiss me, but I stopped her.

"I don't want to give you whatever I have."

"Right. I made you some soup." She handed me a bowl. "I was upset that we had to cancel our date, especially since our horrible Valentine's Day, so I decided to make you soup and comfort my sick secret boyfriend."

Oh no. Now Sam knows.

"You really shouldn't have," I said.

**Sam:**

I wasn't listening to their conversation anymore. I couldn't even hear it.

I've never felt pain like this before. My heart feels like it stopped beating. I don't think it'll ever beat again. I don't think I want it to.

Tears of hurt and anger were falling out of my eyes. I want to smother Freddie with a pillow and rip out his heart so he can know what I'm feeling.

I also want to beat Carly to a pulp. But no. I shouldn't blame her. It doesn't seem like she knows what Freddie and I have been up to. I need to focus all my anger on Freddie.

I heard Freddie's door close. He must've gotten rid of Carly.

"Sam?" Freddie asked with fear in his voice. That son of a bitch should be scared.

I got out from under the bed. There was fear in his eyes and I knew mine were filled with raging anger. I punched him. My fist made contact with his left eye. He didn't complain. He just let it happen.

"How dare you be fucking Carly at the same time you've been doing me!"

"Sam. I haven't had sex with Carly."

This punch hit his lower lip and his teeth split it. "So what does that make me?Just a booty call while Carly's the girl you actually care about?"

"Sam, that's not it."

"Then what is it? Why would you do this to me?" There were so many tears spilling from my eyes. I've never let Freddie see me cry. I hope he feels bad.

"After Homecoming, Carly kissed me then said we should date. I said OK. I always wanted to know what it would be like to date Carly, you know that. But I still wanted-hell, I still want-to be with you."

I feel hate for Carly growing. Guys always picked her over me. I've always been a little jealous, but I had faith that I'd find the one guy who would pick me over her. A guy who would love me for me. I thought Freddie might be that guy. But no. He's chosen Carly. Like all the others. There's no longer any hope for me to find love.

I punched him in the nose. "You just kept me around for sex!" I stomped out of his room and ignored him screaming my name. I planned on leaving through the front door to confirm his mother's suspicions. I wanted her to punish him.

"Sam." Ms. Benson stopped me in the living room.

"What?" I snapped.

"You realize I heard all that, right?"

I sniffed and wiped my nose. "I destroyed you precious son's face. You better go get your huge first aid kit." I began to walk away, but she grabbed my arm.

"Do you need a hug, sweetie?" she asked.

"No," I said, but wrapped my arms around her. I felt her embrace me back. I cried into her chest a good five minutes while she stroked the back of my head and said, "Shhh. It's going to be OK."

I finally pulled away from her and said, "I thought you hated me."

"Not anymore. You obviously care about my Freddie or you wouldn't be this hurt by what he did to you. And here I thought you'd be the one to hurt him. And if I recall, you aren't very fond of me."

"Not after today. I wanna go home."

"Hold up," she said to me and ran off. "Here's money for a cab and some organic chocolate chip cookies."

"Thanks, Ms. Benson."

"No problem. I'm going to go yell at Freddie now."

**Freddie:**

I was on the third tissue for my nose when my mom came bursting in and said, "Fredward Benson! How dare you break that girl's heart? I thought I taught you better than that. Two girls at one time." She shook her head at me with disapproval.

"I don't know how it got so crazy mom. Can we go to the hospital? I think she broke my nose."

"Fine. But we're having a serious talk about this when we get back."

**This chapter turned out longer than I thought it would be. I hope you people liked it. It would be nice to get reviews, but if you don't want to, that's OK too. **


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Just Carly

**Freddie:**

We got back from the hospital and I was waiting on the couch for my mom to come have a talk with me.

"So, Freddie," my mom said when she sat down next to me. "You've been having sex with Sam."

Oh god. The most awkward conversation ever was about to start. "Well... Not anymore." I really didn't want to have this talk.

"Have you been using protection? Because I don't want you getting an STD."

I groaned. "We were each other's first, mom."

"Do you know for sure?"

Oh god. "Do you really want me to say how I know for sure?" What is wrong with this woman?

"Yes."

"That makes no sense! Why do you want to know?"

"It'll make me feel better."

I sighed. I didn't want to share such facts about the most intimate moment of my life. "There was blood."

"It wasn't on your good sheets was it?!"

"No mom. Those sheets are fine."

"Good." She held a hand against her heart. God forbid something happens to her precious sheets. "Now. Let's talk about how you ripped that poor girl's heart to pieces. I don't think I've ever seen her show emotion before. And you're with Carly too? What's happened to you?"

"I don't know. I was with Sam since June, then Carly asked me out and I just couldn't say no."

"When are you going to tell Carly about Sam?"

"Um..." I never even thought about telling Carly.

"Because Sam might tell her before you get the chance. And she has every right to. Carly will become extremely mad when she finds out."

Oh shit.

**Sam:**

I had been lying in bed for several hours. Sometimes I cried, sometimes I felt nothing.

It was ten o'clock when my phone rang. It was Freddouche. "What the hell do you want?" I asked with bite.

"Can you not tell Carly about us?"

"Screw you," was all I said before I hung up. I ignored the five hundred other calls from him. I want to tell Carly, but I know I won't. All because that ass doesn't want me to.

School tomorrow will be hell. I needed sleep. I put on pajama pants and glanced over at Freddie's shirt. I know I shouldn't have, but I put it on. It still smelled like him. I know I'm going to wear it to bed every night now.

**Freddie:**

It was third period. I almost got up to meet Sam, but then I remembered our relationship was no more. I looked over at Carly. She was in a happy mood because I was "feeling better" and agreed to hang out with her tonight. I saw Sam with Carly this morning. She ignored me, but not Carly. So far, she hasn't told Carly anything. But I needed to make sure she wouldn't.

_Can we meet at the usual place to talk? _I texted to Sam.

_No. _she replied.

_Please?_

_Fine. But we're not going in the closet._

I waited for her in our special hall. She was late. I was about to leave when she finally showed. She looked even more terrible than she did before first period.

"What do you want? I have a nap to take," she said flatly.

"Sam, you should be doing your homework. You can't fail this year. You know Carly wants us all to go to the same college so we can continue iCarly."

"I really don't want to hear about what Carly wants. And I'm passing all my classes. Apparently I learned something from you. Now tell me why I'm here."

"Are you going to tell Carly?"

She began to walk away, but I grabbed her arm. "Do you want more damage done to your face?"

I let go. "No. I hate telling everyone that I fell down the stairs."

"Whatever. I'm going back to class."

**Sam:**

Carly and I got to lunch before Freddie. I sat across from her so Freddie could sit next to her when he arrived.

"So, Carly," I said. "I found out something interesting from Freddie."

She looked at me with surprise. "Really? What?"

I wanted to tell her the truth. But I couldn't. It would hurt both my best friend, and the jerk I love. "Freddie told me you guys are dating. He couldn't take keeping it a secret anymore."

"REALLY?!"

I managed to smile. "Yeah."

"It doesn't bother you?"

Yes. "No. Of course not."

Freddie walked up to us. Carly shrieked, "I can't believe you!" to him, and gave him a huge hug.

He was very confused. "What'd I do?"

"You told Sam that we're a couple, silly."

**Freddie:**

I couldn't believe it. Sam lied for me. I thought she hated me now. Why would she do that?

The rest of the day Carly held my hand while we walked through the halls and kissed me before we parted.

I kept sneaking looks at Sam to see her reactions. But she showed no emotion. Even during iCarly rehearsal. Nothing. She would smile and laugh, but I knew it was all fake.

She said good-bye to us with fake happiness, and left me with just one girl. Just Carly.

**Ms. Benson:**

I stopped Sam in the hall.

"What?" she asked.

"Do you want some dinner? I know your mom doesn't cook."

"I had a bunch of food at Carly's."

"I know you have room for more."

"Well... I can't deny that." She walked into the apartment. "Whatcha got?"

"Ham and corn on the cob."

Her eyes brightened. Probably the first true happiness she felt all day. What a strange girl.

"So," I said after I handed her some food, "How are you doing?"

"What do you mean?"

I looked at her with raised eyebrows.

"Oh god. Freddie does that with his eyebrows." She put her fork down and rubbed her eyes. "I was like a zombie all day. Your son made me meet him outside the closet where we would usually make out everyday and asked me if I was gonna tell Carly. The at lunch, I could've told Carly the truth. Instead, I told her that Freddie told me they were a couple."

"Now why would you do something like that?"

"It would hurt Carly. And Freddie didn't want me to tall her." She smacked her head onto my kitchen table. "I'm in love with your son, Ms. Benson. And he wants Carly. Not me. Just like all the other boys." She started to cry again.

"It's OK, sweetie. Just let it all out." After a few minutes, she stopped crying. "Better?" I asked. She nodded. "Good. Finish your dinner."

**Freddie:**

Ugh. Hanging out with Carly was so annoying. We told Spencer we're dating and he decided to celebrate with spaghetti tacos. Then we watched a movie in her living room. I even let her make out with me. It wasn't much fun. I kept thinking about Sam the whole time.

I walked into my apartment and was surprised to see Sam sitting on my couch, eating cake with my mom, and watching the news while talking about all the dangers in the world.

"Ummm..." was all I could manage to say.

"Oh. Hi Freddie," my mom said.

Sam stood up. "I should go now."

"OK." My mom stood up as well and followed her to the door. She pulled some money out of her purse and said, "Here. Cab money."

Sam took it without debate. "Man. I could get used to this," she said in her usual Sam way.

How did my mom get her in a better mood? They don't even like each other.

My mom gave Sam a hug and Sam left.

"Um. I'm gonna go to my room and make sure I didn't fall into a parallel dimension."

"You do that, Freddie," my mom said, and I left.

**Ms. Benson:**

Sam love my Freddie, but doesn't realize that Freddie loves her back. And Freddie doesn't realize Sam loves him and isn't aware that he loves her too.

It is now my mission-as a good mother-to get them together.

**Wow. When'd I make Freddie's mom a main character. That wasn't the plan originally. But it works, I guess. So tell me what you think about this chapter. :D**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: That's Suspicious

**Sam:**

February has passed and March arrived. Freddie and Carly are still together. Carly is all over him almost twenty-four seven. But things are kinda back to normal. All three of us hang out most of the time-except when Fredjerk and Carly are on a date. Carly and I still have out best friend time, but I always want to punch her when she talks about Freddie. I even still make fun of Freddie all the time.

I've been trying so hard to hide the pain of seeing them together. I think I'm doing a good job too. Carly is clueless , and Freddie's too wrapped up in himself to see what's beyond the surface.

Thank god for Ms. Benson. I never thought I would say that, but I'm glad she refuses to leave me alone. I definitely needed a stable female as a role model and confidant. OK, so she's not _that_ stable, but she's better than my mom. That woman's a loon. Oh well. Anyway, Ms. Benson's been trying to help me get over the heartbreak. It can be annoying, but she gives me food and cab fare. At least one part of my life is completely awesome.

**Carly:**

I think Sam may be jealous of me and Freddie. I don't mean she wants Freddie. That's impossible. I think she's jealous that her two best friends are in a happy relationship and she isn't. I need to find Sam a boyfriend.

At school, I mentioned it to Sam.

"Carls, I don't need a boyfriend," she said. "I can do that in college. Mama wants herself some sexy frat boys."

"Frat boys?"

"What? They get to pull pranks on pledges and whatnot. If I land me one of those dudes, I can help plan them. Maybe I can come up with a special one for Fredward."

I laughed. "Freddie would never be a frat boy."

She gave me an evil grin. "No one said he had to be a pledge to get picked on."

"You're so mean."

"That's why you love me."

"True." And I do. My best friend is mean to other kids, and makes fun of my boyfriend, All that are reasons why I love her. Which is why I need to find her a boyfriend.

**Freddie:**

Sam thinks I can't tell, but I can. She's in pain. And for some reason, that hurts me. I don't like it.

I walked into my apartment and there was Sam. Again. I'm not tutoring her anymore and she's still here everyday. For some reason, my mom keeps inviting her over. she eats our food like crazy. Even though the fridge still has a lock on it.

"Sam's eating with us tonight," my mom told me.

"Obviously." I sat down next to Sam on my couch while my mom made dinner.

"Dude, your mom's crazy," Sam said. Holy shit. This is the first time she's started a conversation with me since "the incident."

"You're realizing that now?"

"She really wants me to go to prom. She keeps saying that she'll buy my dress."

"Prom's two months away."

"She says a girl needs to start planning early."

"Are you even going to prom?"

"I don't want to, but Carly'll probably force me. Did she tell you she wants to find me a boyfriend?"

"What?!" That really pissed me off. Why would Carly do something so crazy?

Sam gave me a weird look. "What's wrong, Freddo? The idea of me boinking a dude who's not you, bother you?"

"NO!" I lied. I think she knew I was lying because she smirked at me.

"That food was awesome, Ms. Benson," Sam said after dinner. "Well, I should be going. I got a test tomorrow and I'll get distracted here."

"I'll go get you some cab money and pack up some leftovers for your mother," my mom said and sped off.

"You study now?" I asked with shock.

"It takes my mind off of things."

"What things?"

"You know."

I did, but I wanted to hear her say it. "No. I don't."

"Just, how I've been feeling since 'the incident.' I know it's been a cake-walk for you, being with the love of your life and all, but it's been hard on _me_."

Oh my god. She calls it "the incident" too. "Sam." I moved to touch her, but my mom came back.

"Here, Sam," my mom said as she came in.

"Thanks," Sam said then gave her a hug and left.

I walked over to Carly's.

"Hey, Freddie," she said with a smile. "You know it's pajama day at school tomorrow?"

"Why do you want to get Sm a boyfriend? And did you tell her about pajama day?"

She laughed. "I texted her about it. And, yeah, I want Sam to have a boyfriend, It'll make her happy. And then she'll have a date to prom and won't feel like a third wheel."

"You're already thinking about prom? It's two months away."

"A girl needs to plan early for these types of things."

**Carly:**

I don't know why Freddie was so weird about me wanting to find Sam a boyfriend.

I wore really cute pajamas to school. They're pink pajama pants with yellow stars on them. The T-shirt's pink with one giants star on it, and the slippers are exactly the same.

Freddie was wearing a T-shirt and sweatpants. He was wearing flip-flops.

"Flip=flops, Freddie? Really?" I asked.

"Yeah. So?" He sighed. "I don't own any slippers and it would look stupid wearing sneakers."

"Or you could've just not worn any shoes at all, like me," Sam said as she hit the back of Freddie's head.

She had only socks on her feet. She had on dark blue flannel pajama pants and a blue long sleeved button-up men's shirt. Freddie and I both stared at her. Sam blushed t our stares. Freddie's eyes were wide and I said, "Freddie, don't you have a shirt like that?"

"Um..." he said, "Yeah. I do."

"I like that shirt. You haven't worn it in awhile."

"Sorry," he said with a shrug. He turned to look at Sam. He almost looked pained. "Where'd you get that shirt anyway?" he asked her.

"Just something I had lying around."

"And you just randomly chose that to wear for pajama day?" I asked.

"Dude, I just rolled rolled out of bed. I wear this shirt to bed every night," she brushed and gave Freddie a quick glance. She didn't think I noticed. Freddie still had that pained look on her face. Whatever thoughts they were sharing are really suspicious.

"Oh. My. God," Sam said suddenly. She looked sick.

"What?" both Freddie and I asked.

She pointed behind us and said, "Gibby."

We both slowly turned to look. And there was Gibby wearing nothing but tightie whities.

"I think I'm gonna puke," Sam said. Freddie covered her eyes.

"Gibby?" I asked, "Why?"

"This is what I wear to bed," he said simply, then walked away.

"He's gone," Freddie said to Sam as he uncovered her eyes.

"I'm going to have nightmares for the rest of my life now," she said.

"We all are," I told her.

The bell rang. I kissed Freddie good-bye, but he seemed distracted. He was focused on something in the distance. I followed his gaze. It was Sam on her way to class.

**Sam:**

Shit! I can't believe I let that slip. I can't believe I didn't think to change my shirt before coming to school. Now Freddie knows I wear his shirt to bed every night. And he must know I love him. And I let that all spill in front of Carly. Fuck.

**Freddie:**

I couldn't concentrate in class. All I could think about was Sam. She wears my shirt to bed every night. I thought she would've burned it or something. But no. It's like she cherishes it or something. I just wanted to grab her, hug her, and never let go when I found out. I hope Carly didn't notice how I was feeling.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Carly Finds Out

**Sam:**

"Ms. Benson, this is ridiculous. I'm not going to prom so you don't have to buy me a dress," I said.

"Sam, you're going to prom," Carly told me.

Carly, Ms. Benson, Freddie, and I were at the mall doing some prom shopping. Ms. Benson and Carly were forcing me to try on dresses with Carly. Freddie was there so he'd be able to make himself match Carly.

"Carly's right, Sam," Ms. Benson said. "You're going to the prom."

"But why?" I whined. "I don't wear fancy dresses or heels. You guys won't have fun with me there. I'll be the third wheel."

"I told you I'd find you a date," Carly said.

"Yes, you'll have a date for prom," Ms. Benson agreed. "And I'll make you look beautiful."

"You callin' me ugly?" I asked.

Freddie laughed. "No she's not. She just means she wants to doll you up. You're no where near ugly," he said.

"Aw! Freddie, that's so nice of you," Carly said and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Freddie rolled his eyes, Ms. Benson looked pissed, and my heart felt a jolt of pain. Freddie wasn't calling me beautiful, he was just being nice.

"Whatever. Let's just do this chiz and get it over with."

**Carly:**

Why'd I feel jealous when Freddie told Sam she wasn't ugly? He was just being nice, right? Making Sam feel better about herself.

Ms. Benson was picking out some weird dresses for Sam. For some reason that made me happy. The fact that I would most likely be better looking in Freddie's eyes. Oh god. I'm a terrible friend. I don't really want Sam to look bad. I just don't want her to look better in Freddie's eyes.

"Come on girls, let's try on these dresses," Ms. Benson announced. "Freddie, you and I are going to be the kind judges of the dresses."

"Whatever," he said, uninterested.

We tried on several dresses, and Freddie and Ms. Benson critiqued them. Ms. Benson told us what kind of style or color looked good on us. Freddie mostly gave us a thumbs up or a thumbs down. We made it fun though. Sam and I walked out of the dressing rooms like we were models on a catwalk. Freddie either cheered or booed. Sam was laughing like crazy. I'm glad her spirits picked up. She was in a horrible mood when we dragged her here.

We were back in the dressing rooms. Each of us trying on our last dress.

"I think this dress is the one," I said to Sam who was in the stall next to me. It's a strapless black dress with a corset-like top half, and it kinda poofs at the bottom.

"I look stupid," Sam said.

"I'm sure you don't. Let me see." I walked into her stall and gasped. The red dress flattered her in so many ways. It was plain looking and fancy looking at the same time. It was haltered, and it stopped just above her knees. It hugged her curves perfectly. I've never seen her wear anything that shows off her shape. She looked pretty _and _hot at the same time. The dress was so Sam.

"Wow," I said.

"Wow?"

"Yeah. That's your dress."

"Oh please." She rolled her eyes at me. "You look awesome by the way."

I smiled. "Thanks. Let's showed out judges how we look."

"You go first."

I did. Both Freddie and his mom agreed that I found my prom dress.

"Your turn Sam!" I called.

"I don't wanna!"

I went in and pulled her out. Ms. Benson began to cry, and Freddie's jaw dropped.

"I knew it was bad," she said and turned to leave.

"NO!" all three of us yelled.

"What?" she asked angrily.

"Sam, you look wonderful," Ms. Benson said. "That's your dress."

She smiled a little. "Really? What do you think, Freddnub?"

"You'd be stupid not to get it. It's perfect. And you do look good in red after all." Sam's smile brightened at that statement. Freddie gave her a giant smile in return.

What has been going on between those two?

**Freddie:**

"You're going to need a vest and tie for your suit, Freddie," my mom said.

"Do I really need a vest? A black tie is good enough."

"No. It's not. You need o look good. It's prom."

"I agree with Freddie," Sam said. "I mean. Carly's dress is black. Why should he add more black to a black suit?"

"Well, I agree with Ms. Benson," Carly chimed in. "And Freddie's my date. He should dress the way I tell him."

Sam laughed. "You both are nut jobs." I laughed right along with her. Thank god someone sane was with us.

"How about red?" mom suggested.

"Why red?" Carly, Sam, and I all asked at the same time. Sa, and I had widened our eyes. Carly just looked confused.

"Red and black go well together."

"But Sam is the one wearing red," Carly pointed out, "Not me."

The mention of Sam's dress made my mind flash back to when I first saw her in that dress. I swear my stomach flipped over, and that my heart exploded. She looked gorgeous and sexy at the same time. Not many girls can pull that off.

"Freddie!" Carly screamed, bringing my mind back to the present.

"What?"

"What do you think?" Carly asked.

"About what?"

"The color of your vest and tie."

"Oh. Red's good."

"But people might think you're Sam's date."

"No they won't. I'll be walking in with you on my arm. Not Sam." I imagined myself walking into prom with Carly and it didn't seem right. Then the thought of me and Sam popped into my head. That seemed perfect. Oh my god. I don't want to go to prom with Carly. I don't want to go anywhere with Carly. I want to go everywhere with Sam. I have to end it with Carly.

All four of us began to walk to the car. I pulled Sam toward me and whispered in her ear, "I'm gonna end it with Carly."

"Why should I care?" she whispered back.

"Because after we wait a certain amount of time, we should be together."

She just looked at me.

"I mean it," I assured her. She smiled and hugged me.

We dropped Sam off and when we got to our building, I went into Carly's place with her. She needed me to help carry some of the shit she bought at the mall.

"We can just bring it all up to my room," she said.

"Um... Spencer doesn't want me in your room."

"Well, he's not here. He's out on a date."

Oh no. We made it to her room. I decided then was the time to break up with her. But she didn't give me a chance to speak. She jumped me. All of the sudden, I was laying on her bed and she was on top of me, kissing me. I pulled my head away and said, "What are you doing?"

"We've been together for awhile now. We _need _to take the next step." She kissed and nibbled at my neck. I admit, it felt good. She managed to get a reaction out of me, which she never did before. I didn't want to, but she did. So I let it happen. I let Carly have sex with me.

It was nothing like it was with Sam. Every single time I was with Sam it was amazing. With Carly it was awkward and, well, bad. I didn't even look at her after. I just got dressed and left.

I sat in my room the rest of the night feeling like a horrible person. I told Sam I was dumping Carly, but I did the opposite. I slept with her. Now it's gonna hurt Carly even more when I end it.

**Sam:**

I was in a chipper mood the next day at school It may be terrible that I was happy my best friend is about to get dumped, but whatever. Her and Freddie just don't work.

I walked into science class and took my spot next to Carly. I looked at her and said hi. After she said hi back, I kept staring at her.

"What?" she asked.

"You look different." She did. I just couldn't put my finger on why.

"I do? Huh."

"'Huh' what?"

"Well," she leaned closer and whispered in my ear, "I lost my virginity last night."

"WHAT?!" I yelled. The whole class turned and looked at us.

"Sorry," Carly squeaked with embarrassment. "Why'd you yell that?"

"I didn't mean to. I'm just a little surprised is all." I was trying to hide my rage. Freddie lied to me. He probably just wanted to do two chicks at the same time. I wanted to rip his head off.

The bell rang and I ran straight to Freddie's locker.

"Asshole!" I yelled and pushed him face first into his locker.

"SAM! What the hell?" There was a crowd beginning to form around us, but I didn't care.

"I know you fucked Carly last night you douche bag!"

"Oh," he whispered.

"You said that you were going to dump her so that we could be together!"

"I'm sorry! She jumped me and one thing just led to the other and next thing I know, we're getting it on."

I bitch slapped him. "I can't believe you! First you're seeing both of us at the same time and then you say you're gonna break up with her! What's wrong with you?"

He opened his mouth to answer, but before he could, a bookbag hit him in the head. It was Carly's bag.

**Carly:**

I angrily pushed my way through the crowd that was formed around Freddie and Sam.

"How could you do that to me?" I shrieked, and slapped him in the same spot Sam did. "nd you, Sam. You knew about it?"

"I was under the bed when you came to see him the day after Valentine's Day. I ended it with him then." She looked sad, but I couldn't stop myself. I slapped her too.

"You slut!" The crowd gasped at what I said.

I saw the fury in Sam's eyes. She threw down her bag and slapped me harder than I did her. "You act like I started it all!" she yelled.

I pushed her. "You _knew _what was going on! You were the other woman! Do you even feel bad about that?"

She pushed me back and I landed on the floor. "You were the other woman, you idiot!" she said as I stood up. "Freddie was seeing me first!"

"That's a lie!"

She turned to Freddie and yelled, "Tell her!"

Freddie sighed. "It's true, Carly. We started seeing each other in June. And um... We took it to the next level about a month later."

"You slept with her after a month! Is that why you wouldn't do it with me?" I gasped. "Sam was the girl who took your virginity?"

"Yeah."

I kicked his shin.

"Why are you so upset that he didn't sleep with you?" Sm asked. "He obviously respects you. I'm just some hussy who puts out."

"Sam," Freddie said, "That's not it."

"Shut up!" She pushed him into the lockers.

"I'm mad because the fact that he slept with you and not with me is because he's more attracted to you!"

"Oh please." She rolled her eyes. "He's always loved you. He just didn't want to rush it with the love of his life."

I slapped her again. She screamed, jumped on my back, and started pulling t my hair. We fell to the ground and I began to tug at her hair. We rolled around on the floor like that for a bit when we heard, "BREAK IT UP!" Sam and I stopped-still gripping each other's hair. It was principal Franklin.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: The Aftermath

**Freddie:**

I was in deep shit. Things were just starting to get good with Sam again. And I ruined it by letting Carly get into my pants. I don't know if I'll ever be able to get Sam back again.

I looked over at my friends. Well, we're probably not friends anymore, but anyway. Both girls had scratches all over their faces and were missing chunks of hair.

"So," Principal Franklin began, "What exactly happened with you three?"

"Freddie's a two-timing man whore," Sam said simply.

"What?!"

"Freddie was dating both me and Sam at the same time. Sam found out and dumped him, but didn't tell me, _her best friend_."

"He asked me not to!"

"Sam, be quiet," Franklin said. "Carly, please finish."

"Sam ended up saying that Freddie told her we were dating secretly. We kept dating for awhile, but apparently he told Sam that he was going to dump me. But what we did last night was not even close to me getting dumped."

"Maybe he just wanted to do you at least once before he kicked you to the curb," Sam said to her.

Carly gasped. "I'm not you!"

"You bitch!"

The hair pulling began again. "Girls!" Franklin yelled.

"Sorry," both girls mumbled.

"OK," he continued, "That was a little too much information for me. I don't even want to think bout you three doing those things." He shivered. "What do you have to say about this, Freddie?"

"Well... I'm really sorry," I said to Carly and Sam.

"Yeah right," Sam said.

"I don't know how I let this happen."

"Well, I'm going to make you three see the school counselor together after your suspension," Franklin told us.

"Suspension?!" Carly and I yelled.

"I've never been suspended," Carly said with shock.

"I haven't even had a detention before!" I screamed. "And they're the ones who were fighting."

"You're at the center of all this," Franklin said. "If you think about it, it's all your fault."

"Fredward!" my mom yelled as she came running into the room. "I can't believe you!" She went to Sam and gave her a hug. "You OK sweetie?" she asked her.

"What do you think?"

"You're right. I talked to your mom. I'm going to be driving you home. You too, Carly."

"What about Spencer?" she asked.

"He was going to come, but one of his sculptures fell on him and he broke his arm. He had to go to the hospital."

**Carly:**

We just dropped Sam off. I was staring at the back of Freddie's head with hate. I didn't want to talk to him, but I had to say, "Freddie, post something on about how we won't be doing any web shows for a bit."

"What do you want me to say?"

"That the last month of school and preparing for college is taking up a lot of time. Be sure to tell them it's only temporary."

"Is it?"

"Maybe."

**Sam:**

I ran up to my room as soon as I got home. I grabbed random things and threw them around with severe anger. Suddenly, I became tired. I changed into my pajamas. I knew it was a bad idea, but I put on Freddie's shirt anyway. I was pissed at him and would probably never forgive him, but I needed to cling to a part of him. That stupid fucking shirt. I laid in bed and cried.

Would I ever get over the pain? The heart break? Will I ever be able to trust a guy again? Will I ever stop loving that dork?

The future looks very grim.

**Ms. Benson:**

I knocked on the Shay's door. Spencer answered.

"I want you to talk to Freddie," I said.

"Why would I do that?" he asked. "He broke my little sister's heart."

"She's a tough kid. She'll bounce back. I don't think they were in love or anything anyway."

"How do you know that? Carly's up in her room crying right now."

"Did they ever look at each other lovingly?"

"Um..." He thought for a moment. "No."

"Well, he and Sam look at each other like that. Sam's hurting more than Carly. It took months for her to feel _a little _better about Freddie seeing Carly behind her back. You should've seen the poor thing. And now it'll be worse since Carly's probably mad at her."

"I'll have a talk with Carly about that. Her and Sam shouldn't hate each other over what Freddie did to them."

"I know." I sighed. "I need you to speak to him. He's confused and doesn't have an older man to confide in. He needs you Spencer."

"I'll think about it."

"OK. Just remember that you don't really hate Freddie. You're just mad at him. Like I am." I turned to leave, but turned back. "You have a soda stain on your shirt."

"What?" He looked down at his shirt. "Oh. When Carly stormed in she surprised me and I spilled my drink on myself."

"Change your shirt."

"What?"

"Change your shirt."

"Um. OK?"

"Good," I said, and left.

**Spencer:**

After I changed my shirt-Ms. Benson is crazy-I went up to Carly's room.

"Carly?"

"I don't want to talk."

"Well, we need to."

"What do you want?"

"You can't stay mad at Sam."

"Why not?She didn't tell me that Freddie's a two-timer. Just because Freddie asked her not to."

"She probably didn't want to hurt you."

"It hurts more than it would've."

"Nah. It would've been the same. You probably just wouldn't have beaten each other up."

That got a smile out of her. "I guess you're right. But why wouldn't she tell me just because Freddie didn't want her to?"

"Ms. Benson thinks she really likes Freddie. Or, you know, loves him."

"Really?"

I shrugged. "That's what Ms. Benson says. Oh. And she wants me to talk to Freddie. Would that bother you?"

"No. Go ahead. I need some time to think things over."

*** *** *** ***

"Hey, Freddo," I said without knocking on his door.

"Please don't kill me," he said while slowly backing up against the wall.

I laughed. "I won't kill you. Your mom wants me to talk to you."

"OK..."

"Tell me how this all happened."

He spat out the entire story. He told me how Sam kissed him at the movie theater in June and they kept a relationship through the summer. Then he talked about Homecoming and Carly asking him out. He mentioned how keeping each girl a secret from the other was stressful. He said Carly annoyed him a bit-no offense to me-and he liked spending more time with Sam, and not just because of their physical relationship. He has no idea why he didn't dump Carly. He didn't think of it then, but now he realizes it would've been the right thing to do . He told me about how Sam found our, and beat him up-I knew he didn't fall down the stairs. He talked about how much it hurt to see Sam everyday when she was sad. She was even at his place everyday hanging out with his mom, which confused him. He told me how it made him feel to see Sam in his shirt on pajama day and when he saw her in her prom dress. He was going to break up with Carly, but she jumped him, and he was a guy, so he didn't stop her.

"Let's pretend I didn't hear the part about Carly jumping you," I said after he was finished.

"Sure. You know, I feel a tiny bit better now."

"I imagine so. You were keeping a lot in. It seems like you were always more into Sam."

"Yeah. I realize that now. But back then I kept thinking about how I always wanted to be with Carly, and I had her finally. So I never ended it." He looked at me with puppy dog eyes. "It's too late to fix it all with them, isn't it?"

I shrugged. "Maybe. Maybe not. Just give them both some time to heal."

"OK."

I began to walk away when he called, "Hey, Spencer?"

I turned around. "Yeah?"

"Thanks. I know this must've been a difficult conversation since I broke your sister's heart and all."

"It wasn't so bad. And Carly'll be fine. But Sam might not be." I left after saying that, letting that statement stew in his mind for awhile.

**Woot! I finally got to do Spencer's point of view!I hope all you people liked this chapter. I would just like to say: k2ismyhomedog, tour comment made me very happy. :D**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Picking up the Pieces

**Carly:**

Prom was closing in. Sam, Freddie, and I have barely talked. Only a bit in the few counseling sessions we had. I have been watching them, though. Whenever they walk past each other or make brief eye contact, I can see the pain. I've come to realize that Freddie not only broke Sam's heart, but his as well. Why'd he have to act so stupidly?

I've also come to realize some things about myself. I was never really that into Freddie. I mean, I do find him attractive and all, but there's no spark. I think the only reason I wanted to date him was so I could finally lose my virginity to someone who I thought was safe.

I need to pick up the pieces from the disaster that happened a few weeks ago. I'm going to start with Sam. I'll work my way up to Freddie, but I'm still mad at him.

I went up to Sam at her locker. "Hey," I said.

She looked surprised to hear me talking to her. "Hey?" she said with confusion.

"I want to say that I'm sorry. I shouldn't have slapped you. I may have overreacted a bit."

She chuckled. "I'm actually kinda proud that you slapped me. You're never violent. I'm glad I was part of the moment that brought out your violent streak."

"I'll take that as an apology," I said with a smile.

"Good. So... We don't hate each other anymore?"

"Would someone who hates you bring you a ham sandwich?" She snatched the sandwich out of my hand and began to eat it. I laughed. "And I never hated you. I just needed time to clear my head."

"I never hated you either," Sam said with her mouth full. She swallowed the food and continued, "I felt bad for not telling you, so I didn't talk to you first because I assumed you were really pissed at me."

"I was for a little while, but not anymore. Hey, you wanna eat lunch together?"

"I'd love to," she said. The bell rang. I gave her a hug. "I missed you, Carls," she said.

"I missed you too."

**Freddie:**

I watched them hug and go their separate ways. Sam was going to study hall, and I had AP English with Carly. I walked to class.

I'm glad Carly and Sam reconciled. They need each other. But I have no one. Well, I do have Gibby. But I miss Carly and Sam. They were my best friends before I fucked up everything. I need them in my life.

I got to class and took my seat next to Carly. We never look at each other anymore. I wanted to ask her what happened with Sam, so I wrote her a note and passes it to her.

_How'd it go with Sam?_

_You were watching? _she wrote back.

_Yeah. I do that. _

_I just apologized to her. We're having lunch together today. _

_Really? Could I join?_

_I don't think it's a good idea. _

I frowned at the note. _You're right, _I wrote back. _But I figured I should try. I just miss you guys. _

_I know, Freddie. I just don't think Sam is ready. _

_And you are?_

_Yes and no. Now pay attention to the teacher. _

Instead, I asked to go to the bathroom, though that wasn't my destination. I went to the second floor and to me and Sam's hallway. I stopped dead in my tracks. Sitting on the floor in front of our closet was Sam.

**Sam:**

I heard a voice whisper my name. I didn't have to look to know who it was. "Go away Freddork."

He sat down on the floor next to me.

"I said go away."

"I'm sorry," he said.

"Yeah. Sure."

He grabbed my hand and said, "I mean it."

God, I hate it when he's like that. He was all pouty and looked adorable with his sad puppy dog eyes. I almost forgave him, but didn't. I couldn't. He would just tear my heart to pieces again. That jackass.

I pulled my hand away. "I don't care if you mean it. I don't want to talk to you."

"Then I'll just sit here with you."

Stubborn ass. I would have left if I actually wanted to. It was nice being close to him again. We sat like that for a long time. Not a word was said. The alarm on my phone went off. I got up to leave. Freddie grabbed my leg and asked, "Where are you going?" pathetically.

"There's only ten minutes of class left."

"Oh shit!" He got up and began to run off, but ran back. He gave me a quick hug and said, "I miss you." He ran a hand through my hair, kissed my forehead, and finally ran off.

Why does he have to make it so hard to get over him?

**Freddie:**

I was sitting with Gibby during lunch. Again. I just told him about my encounter with Sam.

"You really expect her to forgive you after all you've done to her?" he asked.

I sighed. "A guy can hope."

"You just need to wait it out, man. I mean, before you screwed up again she was talking to you, right?"

"Yeah. But I'm afraid it won't happen again."

"Well, she's looking at you, so I bet it will happen again."

I looked over at her. Her eyes darted away from me quickly.

Maybe Gibby is right.

**Sam:**

Damn. Freddie caught me staring at him. I could feel my cheeks reddening.

"So," Carly said, "Prom's this Saturday."

"Yeah. So?"

"Do you still want to go? I mean, we already have our dresses."

"I don't really want to."

"We should. We'll both go without dates. It'll be fun. We won't have to worry about impressing anyone."

"You just really want to go to prom."

"Yes, I do! Please, Sam?"

I groaned. "Fine."

Carly squealed with happiness. "You can sleep over at my house Friday night."

"OK."

"Trust me, Sam. It'll be fun."

**Carly:**

It was Friday night. I was preparing the iCarly studio for me and Sam's sleepover. It's been so long since we had one.

"Carly! Sam's here!" I heard Spencer yell.

"How goes it?" Sam said when she walked in. She opened a bag of chips, plopped down on a beanbag chair, and began eating.

"Those chips are for both of us you know."

"Get your own!"

"They're my chips!"

We both looked at each other and broke into laughter. It was just like old times again.

**Spencer:**

As soon as Sam went upstairs, I ran over to the Benson's and knocked on the door.

"Yes, Spencer?" Ms. Benson said when she answered the door.

"Sam's here."

Ms. Benson's eyes lit up. Ms. Benson came up to me a week ago and told me how she wanted Sam and Freddie to be together. She even outlined all the reasons why they'd make a good couple. I had to agree with her. So she wanted me to tell her when Sam arrived after I told her Carly and Sam made up. She was going to do everything in her power to get them together.

"Good," Ms. Benson said. "I'm going to send Freddie over with food."

**Freddie:**

I have no idea why my mom wanted me to bring pie over to Carly's. Spencer told me she was up in the studio so that's where I went. I walked in and froze when I saw the blonde hair.

Sam must have sensed my presence because she took her attention off the movie she was watching with Carly, and turned to look t me. "What the hell are you doing here?" she asked. The anger with which she said it felt like a thousand knives going through my heart.

"Um... My mom wanted me to bring over some chocolate pie."

"Why?" Carly asked.

I shrugged in response, but my eyes never left Sam. She looked so sad. We looked at each other for several seconds. Sam turned away from me and gave Carly a pleading look.

Carly walked up to me and said, "It's not a good idea for you to be here."

"I didn't know Sam was here," I said.

"I know. Just go."

I turned to leave, but Sam yelled, "Wait!"

I felt a glimmer of hope. "Yes?"

"Leave the chocolate pie."

**Carly:**

Sam was in the bathroom changing into her pajamas. I was already in mine, and was setting up the sleeping bags.

I couldn't concentrate on the movie after Freddie dropped off the pie-which Sam inhaled in about five seconds. I kept thinking about how how Spencer told me that Ms. Benson thinks Sam is in love with Freddie. I think it might be true. And I think Freddie loves her too. His eyes never left her while he was here. Even when he was talking to me. I saw the disappointment on his face when Sam told him to leave the pie. It was like he was expecting her to say something else.

Sam walked in with yet another bowl of popcorn. She had on pajama shorts and that shirt that looked like Freddie's. Wait a minute. THAT MUST BE FREDDIE'S SHIRT! I had to play it cool.

"You changed _and _got popcorn?"

"Well, duh." She looked at me. "Why are you looking at me so weird?"

"That's Freddie's shirt, isn't it?"

"Yeah," she said with a sad look on her face.

"And you wear it to bed _every _night?"

"Yup."

"You know what might help us deal with this whole Freddie thing?"

"What?"

"We should talk about our experiences with him."

"How will that help?"

"We can make fun of the stupid things he did." I hoped I sounded convincing. I mostly wanted to talk about it to prove everyone's belief about Sam and Freddie being in love with each other.

She smiled. "OK."

*** *** *** ***

"I had no idea Freddie was such a perv!" I laughed. Sam and I had been talking about Freddie for almost an hour.

"I know!" Sam said. "Every time we were in that closet he begged like a four-year-old to do it in there."

"Why?"

"It's one of his fantasies." We both cracked up. "He's such a nub," she said.

"I wonder why he never did any of that with me." It's probably because he's not in love with me.

"Because he respects you or whatever."

"Nah. I tried so much and never got a reaction."

"Woah, Carls. When'd you become such a slut?" I laughed. "Um.." she began, "What was it like when he finally gave in?"

Oh dear. I stuttered for a minute.

She laughed. "I won't get mad. Promise."

"Ugh. It was terrible. It hurt and was all awkward. We didn't even look at each other after. He just left when it was over with. How bout you?"

"Um. It wasn't like I expected it to be."

"Oh. It was bad too?"

"Nope. I thought it would be but..."

Why is she stalling? "'But' what?"

"Itwasamazingok?" she spat out.

"Amazing?"

"Yeah."

"How?"

"I don't know. It just... felt right I guess. You know how in some cheesy romance novels when the main character gets it on with the dude she likes, and they describe it like they were made to fit each other?"

"Yeah. Wait. You read romance novels?"

"My mom does. She leaves them laying around and when she forgets to pay the cable bill, I read them when I'm bored. Anyway, it was like that. Like we were made to fit each other."

"Wow. Um. How was your Valentine's Day with him? What'd you guys get each other?" If Freddie ended up getting her the perfect gift-unlike with me-it must mean he loves her.

"Why do you care?"

"Just curious. He got me a box of chocolates. I made him a mixed CD and got him a peartunes gift card."

She laughed at me. "A mixed CD? That's so lame!"

I rolled my eyes. "I'm glad you find it _so _hilarious."

"Sorry." She wiped a tear out of her eye. "I got him a membership to his favorite tech store and stole a really sexy bra and underwear set."

"Wow. What'd he get you?"

"Chocolate covered bacon."

"That exists?"

She smiled. "Yup. It's delicious."

Freddie definitely loves Sam. He managed to give her bacon as an acceptable Valentine's gift! It was the perfect gift for Sam.

"Hey," she said, "I'm sorry I didn't tell you when I found out."

"It's OK. I realized I don't like Freddie that way. I think I just wanted to lose my virginity to someone I trusted. But why didn't you tell me?"

"He asked me not to."

"There's gotta be more to it than that." I knew what it was, but I needed to hear her say it.

"I would do almost anything he asks."

"Why?"

She looked at me with sad eyes and said, "Because I'm in love with the geek, Carls."

* * *

After Sam went to sleep, I ran across the hall, and banged on the Benson's door.

"What do you want, Carly?" Ms. Benson asked when she groggily answered the door.

"I need to talk to Freddie."

"I'm not going to let you try and get him back just so you can have a date to prom," she snapped.

I had no idea she was mad at me. "I don't want to get back together with Freddie. I want to get him and Sam back together."

**Wow. This chapter had a lot of Carly's point of view. **

**Anywho, I think the next chapter shall be the last. But that could change. Depends on where the story goes and whatnot. **

**Feel free to comment on this. **

**On a side note: I just got my mom into iCarly, and she is officially a Seddie shipper. I love her. **


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Prom

**Carly:**

"You want to get them back together?" Ms. Benson asked me in disbelief.

"Yeah. They love each other, right?"

"YES!" She gave me a huge hug. "I'm so glad I don't have to hate you anymore."

"You hated me?"

"You ruined the relationship between my Freddie and my future daughter-in-law."

"But it's Freddie's fault."

"Yes, but it never would've happened if you hadn't have asked him out."

I decided to let her rudeness slide. "OK. Let's just come up with a plan."

"Go get Spencer first."

"Why?"

"He needs to be part of this. He wants them together too."

**Freddie:**

I woke up to my mom slapping my face and yelling at me to wake up.

"Mom?"

"We're having a meeting. Come to the living room."

She pulled me by the arm out of bed. I had no idea what was going on. She sat me on the couch, handed me a cup of coffee, and sat down next to me. I took a sip, then looked up and saw Carly and Spencer. I spit out the coffee and asked, "What are you guys doing here?"

"We're going to have a strategy meeting for Mission Get Sam and Freddie Together Forever," Spencer told me.

There was a flutter in my stomach when I heard her name. "But she hates me," I said. "And where is she anyway?"

"She's asleep at my place," Carly said. "She's not allowed to know about this meeting."

"And I am?"

"You need to be involved," mom said. "We can't get this done without you. After all, you caused this mess. Well, Carly did too."

"OK! Let's stop blaming Carly and come up with a plan," Carly said.

"She doesn't want to be with me anymore, people!" I yelled. "She hates me now."

"No she doesn't," Carly told me. "She told me that she loves you. And I know that shirt she always wears to bed is yours."

"She... Told you she loves me?"

"Yes. And she compared your first time together to a romance novel for crying out loud."

"Sam reads romance novels?"

"Apparently."

I can't believe it. Sam loves me. She has always loved me. And I screwed it all up. But mom, Carly, and Spencer wanted to fix it.

"Why do you want us together so badly?" I wanted to know.

"You really need an answer to that?" mom asked. "You gave her chocolate covered bacon. Not many guys would think of that for a Valentine's gift. Even if the girl is like Sam. You obviously lo-"

"Wait!" Carly interrupted. "I want to hear him say it himself."

They all looked at me intensely. I looked down at my lap, sighed, and said, "I love her. I love her so much that it hurts."

"AW!" they all said.

I rolled my eyes. "Now that you're all brought up to speed, how are we going to do this chiz?"

"Well," Carly began, "I was thinking Sam and I could go to prom and have fun for awhile, and eventually you can show up and do your thing."

"Wow. That's very specific," I said with sarcasm.

She glared at me. "That's why we're having this meeting. To improve the general plan."

"Bring her roses!" mom said.

"I don't think Sam's a roses kind of girl," Carly said.

"I'll give her one rose," I said. She doesn't need a bunch, and I know what I'll say to her when I give it to her.

"Oh! And you girls can go to prom in a limo and then Sam and Freddie can leave in it," mom suggested.

"Teah. That's good," Spencer said. "My buddy Socko can get the limo."

"NO!" we all yelled.

"What?"

"Spencer, remember what happened when Socko got us a plane ride to Japan?" Carly reminded.

"Yeah..."

"We were surrounded by possi," mom said.

"We had to pee in a bucket," Carly told him.

"And we had to _jump _out of the plan into Japan," I added.

"OK. Maybe I won't have Socko get you a limo," Spencer said sadly.

"I already reserved a limo anyway," mom said.

"You did?" I asked.

"I never gave up hope that you two would go to prom together."

"We need to make it perfect," Carly said.

**Sam:**

Carly shook me awake.

"Ugh. What time is it?"

"It's two."

I shot up. "I missed breakfast?!" I got out of my sleeping bag and ran downstairs to the kitchen. I poured myself a large bowl of cereal.

"Sam!" Carly said breathlessly, "We have a lot to do to prepare for prom."

"Like what?" I said with my mouth full.

"We have to get our hair and make-up done."

"How long could that possibly take?"

"Awhile! And prom's only four hours away! We have to hurry!" She grabbed my wrist and pulled me away from my food.

"FOOD!" I yelled.

"We'll get something on the way!"

Two hours later, we were back at Carly's. Her hair was in this really fancy up-do. They just made my hair a bit curlier and put a bunch of fake red diamond thingies in it. It does look pretty cool.

"Let's get in our dresses," Carly said while pulling me upstairs.

"If I knew going to this dance would be so stressful, I wouldn't have agreed to go."

"Oh shut up. It'll be fun. Now put your dress on."

I did as she commanded. I looked at myself in the mirror. I felt so ridiculous. Carly popped up behind me and said, "You look so pretty!"

"Whatever. S how are we getting to this shin-dig? Is Spencer driving us?"

"Nope. We got a limo!"

Slight panic rose in my throat. "Socko didn't arrange it, did he?"

"Oh god no. Ms. Benson did."

"OK. Good."

"It's waiting outside right now."

"Sweet! Let's go!" I'm a little excited. I've never ridden in a limo before.

**Freddie:**

Carly texted me when she and Sam were leaving. I peeked out of the peephole to get a look at Sam. She looks gorgeous. I can't wait to see her close up.

"They leave yet?" mom asked.

""Yup. They just did."

"Good. It's time to get you ready."

**Carly:**

Sam really seemed to be enjoying the limo.

"This limo is the chiz!" she yelled happily.

I laughed and tool a ton of pictures of the both of us. But I'm really nervous. What if our plan doesn't work? What if Sam runs away as soon as she sees Freddie? What if she kills Freddie? No. It'll be OK. It'll all work out. Right?

We finally arrived at the dance.

"I can't believe our Senior Prom is in the gym of our school," Sam said. "Don't most proms happen in fancy hotels or whatever?"

"Well, _someone _stole most of the money from the prom fund," I said to her accusingly.

"Oh. You can't prove anything!"

I laughed. We walked into the gym and Sam said, "Wow. They actually managed to make it look awesome."

I agreed. They did a really good job. It didn't even look like a gym anymore. I hope it stays that way after our plan gets set into motion.

**Freddie:**

I snuck into the backyard of an old lady's house. Her yard was filled with roses. I wiped out the gardening shears I found in her shed and cut one free.

"Intruder!" I heard the lady yell.

"Shit!" I whispered.

"I'm calling the police!"

I ran across her yard and jumped the fence. I landed hard on the ground. Luckily, the rose was OK. I got up, and started racing toward prom.

**Carly:**

I ran up to Gibby and asked, "Is Freddie on his way?"

"Yup. He's running here now."

"Running?"

""He said something about an old lady calling the cops on him."

"Um... OK? I gotta get back to Sam."

"Hey, Carly?" Gibby said.

I stopped. "What?"

"Thanks for letting me in on Mission Get Sam and Freddie Together Forever. I'm really hoping it works."

"Me too, Gibby. And no problem. You're an awesome friend. Hey. You're going to the same college as all three of us, right?"

"Yup. Well, I'm gonna go dance." He walked away from me while removing his jacket and shirt. He left his tie on.

"Oh Gibby, you weird little man," I said, and went to join Sam.

**Freddie:**

I walked into the dance. I thought out gym would look terrible since Sam stole all the prom fund money, but it actually looked really good.

As I waled toward the DJ on the edge of the crowd, I searched for Sam. I found her quickly. She was dancing with Carly and a shirtless Gibby. She was laughing and having a good time. I hope our plan doesn't ruin her good time.

I reached the DJ. "Did Gibby tell you I was... T-Bo?!"

"Hey."

"_You're_ our DJ?"

"Principal Franklin bought a month's supply of bagels in exchange."

"OK... Anyway, you were expecting me?"

"Yup. Do your thing, man."

I grabbed the microphone, and it began.

**Sam:**

The music stopped and a voice over the speakers said, "Samantha Puckett?"

I turned around to face the DJ booth. Sure enough, there was Freddie. He was wearing a suit with his red vest and tie, and he was holding a single rose.

He looked really, really nervous. I feel kinda bad for him. "Um... I didn't really plan on what I was gonna say when I got here..."

The crowd laughed at him. I yelled at them to "shut the fuck up" and looked back at Freddie. He was smiling at me.

"Ask her to dance!" Carly yelled.

"Right. Do you want to dance, Sam?"

I stood there dumbfounded. Nothing like this has ever happened to me before. Guys don't usually go this far to be with me. I looked around. Everyone was staring at me. Waiting for my reply to Freddie.

"She would love to dance!" Carly said for me. "Right, Sam?" I nodded in agreement.

When Freddie started to scurry toward me, I asked Carly, "Did you know about this?"

"We developed a plan."

"We?"

"Freddie, Spencer, Ms. Benson, and I. Well, Gibby helped a bit too."

"Sam," Freddie said when he finally reached me. He held out a hand. A slow song started. My heart was pounding. I took his hand.

"So," I said as we danced, "You guys had a plan?"

He chuckled. I love his stupid chuckle. I want to be mad at him for thinking I'd forgive him so easily, but I couldn't. If Carly forgave him and was willing to get him back together with me, maybe there was more to everything than I thought.

"Yeah. We had a plan," he told me. "Carly came over last night talking about how she wants us back together. I learned that _everyone _wants us back together. "

"Wow. And they think I'll just forgive you?"

"If this plan doesn't work there'll be more. And I never expected you to forgive me. I didn't expect you to even dance with me."

I laughed. "Neither did I. But here I am."

"Sam, I'm really, really, really, really sorry that I was a complete idiot."

The song stopped and a faster one began.

"Can we go somewhere to talk?" he asked.

""Sure." He grabbed my hand as we walked, but I pulled it away.

**Carly:**

Gibby and I watched them walk away.

"Why'd she do that?" I asked with panic.

"Calm down," Gibby said to me. "It'll all work out. I men, Sam didn't beat him to a pulp."

I took a calming breath. "You're right. It's all going to work out."

**Sam:**

We had been wandering through the halls for about a minute, and we had yet to say anything.

"You wanted to talk, so talk," I finally said.

"I don't know how to start."

"Just tell me why you were with Carly and me at the same time. I'm sure you have a reason."

It all cam flying out of his mouth. He told me he stayed with Carly-even though she annoyed him-was because he had wanted her for so long that he thought he should be enjoying it, so he just kept it up, hoping it'd get better. He said he always preferred to spend time with me, and not just because we got it on. He also said he didn't realize all that until that day we tried on our prom dresses.

I punched his arm and said, "You're such a fucking idiot."

"First of all, OW! Second of all, I know I should have realized this before. I was going to dump Carly."

"But you _fucked _her!"

"If it helps, I thought about you the whole time."

"Nope."

"Really?"

"OK. Yes it does. A lot better actually. So. Is that rose for me?"

"Yes. It is." He practically squished it into my face. Thank god I grabbed it quickly.

"Jesus, Frederly. You didn't have to try to kill me with it."

"Sorry. I'm really nervous."

"Sure." I looked down at the rose. No one's ever given me a rose. I guess it's because most people don't think I'm worthy of them. "Do I seem like a rose type of girl?"

"Not a dozen of roses type of girl, but a single rose type of girl. And that rose needs to still have its thorns."

"Um... OK. Why?"

"A rose with thorns is just like you."

I just looked at him. Where is he going with this? I don't stab people. Well, I haven't stabbed anyone yet.

"How's it like me?" I asked.

"A rose with thorns is beautiful, but can hurt people. Make them bleed. Just like you."

That was the sweetest thing I've ever heard. But I had to torture him a little bit. "The only thing that I have in common with a rose is that I can make people bleed?"

He looked baffled. "Did you miss the part where I called you beautiful?"

I laughed and smiled. "You really think I'm beautiful?"

"I think you're fucking gorgeous."

I stepped closer to him. "Wow, Fredward. I like it when you swear."

He took a step closer to me. "You wanna hear something even better than that?"

A step closer to him. "What?"

A step closer to me. "I stole that rose from an old lady's backyard."

I started laughing.

"Hey! She said she was going to call the cops on me!"

"You got caught?!" I just laughed harder.

He groaned and turned to walk away. I grabbed him, turned him back, and kissed him very passionately. When I pulled away I said, "I love you, you nub."

He smiled. "Good. Because I'm madly in love with you, Princess Puckett."

I looked around and realized where we were. "Freddie?"

"Hmmm?"

"Do you realize where we are?"

He looked around. "Holy shit! When'd we get on the second floor?"

"I have no idea." We were in our hallway. Right in front of our closet. I smirked. "It's been a long time since we've been in the closet. Wanna go in there?"

He smiled. "Sure."

I kneeled down-wich was awkward in heels-and picked the lock. Once we were in and the door was shut, we attacked each other. I didn't realize how much I missed the feel of his lips against mine until that moment.

He moaned. "I love it when you do that."

"Do what?" I asked.

"Nibble on my bottom lip. It drives me wild."

I giggled. Then a thought crossed my mind. He hadn't asked yet, which is surprising. What else is surprising is that I really want to do it now. "Hey, I said.

"What?" he asked between kisses on my neck.

"Wanna make one of your fantasies come true?"

His eyes widened. "YES!"

Damn. The bot had my clothes off in, like, two seconds.

**Freddie:**

This is the best night of my life. Sam had finally forgive me. _And _we got to have sex in our storage closet. It was even better than I imagined it would be.

"Stop looking so happy," Sam said as we walked back into prom. "Everyone'll know you got laid."

"Who cares? We're graduating soon. We won't see most of these people ever again."

"Guys!" Carly yelled as she ran up to us. "Is all good with you gu-Oh my god. You did it?" She looked at Sam and gasped. "In the closet?"

"You told her about my fantasy?" I asked.

"Shut up, Frednerd," Sam said. She looked at Carly. "It was fucking _awesome. _I'm so glad he would always beg me to do it. I never would have suggested it tonight if he hadn't. Oh my god, Carls. You need to screw in a closet with a dude sometime."

"OK, Sam, that's enough," I said. "Is it cool if we go, Carly?"

"Sure. I'll see you guys later."

I walked Sam out of the dance. "How are we getting back to your place?" she asked.

"We're taking the limo."

"Really?"

"It was part of the plan."

* * *

We were walking down the hall of my building when we ran into Spencer.

He screamed with joy and embraced us both. "I'm so happy Mission Get Sam and Freddie Together Forever worked!" He let us go and ran off.

"That's what the plan was called," Sam said simply.

"Yup."

We walked into my place.

"Mom! We're here!"

"Freddie!" mom yelled as she ran to greet us. "Our plan worked?"

"Yes, mom."

"Can I sleep over, Ms. Benson?" Sam asked.

"As long as you two sleep with the door open."

"Sure," we both said.

**Ms. Benson:**

I looked into Freddie's room when I walked by it on my way to bed. Sam was in one of his T-shirts and Freddie had his arms wrapped around her. They go together so perfectly. I can't believe it took us all so long to realize it. I think I'll start planning their future wedding tomorrow.

THE END.


End file.
